


The First Order

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Recruitment for The First Order is down, so someone came up with the bright idea of letting a film crew put together a documentary to help boost interest.  The thing is, after seeing what really goes on behind the scenes on The Supremacy, would anyone ever sign up to join?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Filming

Armitage Hux swept down the corridor with an air of irritation. They were The First Order! They should not need to ‘appeal’ to the masses. This was not a popularity contest. Whoever had arranged this ridiculous intrusion had no idea how The Supremacy really worked, if they did then there would not be a film crew aboard. 

“They will be here for a few days and their movements are limited BUT, and I want to make this completely clear, anyone who thinks for one moment there will not be consequences for less than perfect behaviour in front of the cameras will find themselves sadly mistaken.” Pryde was standing tall as he addressed the troops in the hanger and Hux fought to keep himself from rolling his eyes. Of course, this would become all about the Allegiant General.

“I’m not too worried about the troops, more concerned about our Supreme Leader not killing anyone on camera.” Your voice was soft, intended just for his ears, and he turned his head to see you now standing beside him, looking up at Pryde with a slightly bemused look. 

“I am sure that babysitting Ren will become my job, Captain.” He managed to say without his voice cracking, although he could feel the back of his neck heating up already. There was something about you, like a strange witchcraft that had a fog engulfing his mind any time he was in your presence. His thoughts and words were always so clear but as soon as you were in the room it was as if he were wading through the swamps of Degobah.

“Are you not going to be the poster boy for recruitment, General?” Your eyes twinkled with amusement and Hux was not sure if your teasing was friendly banter or an insult. 

“I think we both know who the main feature in this exercise will be.” He turned back to look at Pryde, still feeling your eyes on him but refusing to converse any further. You confused him, and he did not relish that feeling.

Standing by a console on the bridge, Hux kept his eyes on the Allegiant General as he performed yet another soliloquy to the camera. Snippets of the speech reached his ears, words like ‘loyalty’ and ‘courage’ making Armitage’s blood start to boil. 

“I have my report for you, General.” A sense of calm washed over him at your voice, swiftly followed by his usual confusion where you were involved. 

“Thank you, Captain. You did not have to deliver it in person, you could have submitted it to my pad.”

“Yeah, but then I would be missing our fearless leader inspiring the masses.” He looked at you out the corner of his eye, fighting back a smile. He was fairly certain you were being sarcastic. There was an almost innocent look on your face, but it was your eyes that gave you away.

“I see. You are a fan of the Allegiant General. I had no idea your admiration ran so deep.” He managed to say through a smirk.

“I still think it should be you up there, not him. You would be much more of an inspiration to young recruits. Although…” He raised an eyebrow as he felt you tug at his collar. Turning towards you, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising as your fingertips ghosted over his skin. “…we can’t have you being caught on camera with anything less than a pristine uniform.” Armitage found himself just staring at you, a little dumbfounded. Not only had you dared touch him without permission, but he hadn’t instinctively pulled away from you. In fact, he already missed the brief contact.

“General, Captain, there has been a disturbance on deck four.” A nervous trooper stated, breaking through the fog in Hux’s mind.

“A disturbance?” He frowned in annoyance, glaring at the poor messenger. 

“I will take care of it, General.” You nodded at him before making a swift exit, Armitage’s eyes on you until you were out of sight, the film crew and his earlier irritation at Pryde now gone.

Things had been going relatively smoothly, at least until the third cycle when Kylo Ren returned to the ship in a foul mood. They had been interviewing you, slowly walking along a corridor, and Hux had found himself mesmerized by your easy and friendly manner. There was still the professionalism, but you were engaging, unlike Pryde. If he had not been so focused on you then he would have spotted the Supreme Leader as he rounded the corner, saber glowing ominously. Ren had taken out an entire section of the corridor before Hux managed to direct him into an enclosed room where any damage his lightsaber could do would only be cosmetic. He could only hope his panicked yells of ‘CUT! CUT!’ wouldn’t make it into the final edit.

He usually ate in his quarters or his office, but there had been an order that senior officers must eat in the canteen today, apparently it would show solidarity or something. Sweeping into the room, he grabbed a tray and barely held back a snarl as he joined the line. 

“Patience is a virtue, apparently.” A familiar voice behind him teased.

“This is ridiculous. Who gives two figs if we all eat together? It isn’t like there are people who will watch this and think ‘oh, well if the officers eat with the troops then sign me up.’ As if that is the hurdle to overcome for recruitment.” He grumbled only for his frown to disappear as the most heavenly sound met his ears. Turning to look at you, his lips quirked up in a smile as he watched you laugh, raising a hand to cover your mouth, your eyes crinkling as you tried to quieten your outburst, aware of people looking at the two of you. 

“Oh, kriff, I can just picture it now. I am going to find the single new recruit who signed up purely because they have the opportunity to possibly have breakfast in the same room as the famous General Hux. When I do, then you have to agree to share a meal with them, considering they would have signed up on the back of a lie. They will be so disappointed.” A fresh bout of giggles exploded from you and Hux felt like he could listen to you laugh for eternity.

“If I have to eat with this fictitious recruit then you should too. We could make it a weekly event.” He shrugged nonchalantly, the thought of a weekly standing meal with you sent a nervous thrill through him. 

“It’s a deal.” You smiled brightly up at him before glancing past him. “The line has moved, General.”

“Oh.” Armitage turned around and found himself at the front of the queue. The food may not be up to much but the company more than made up for it.

Sitting on the black leather sofa, Hux shuffled rather uncomfortably as he frowned at the camera. “I don’t understand the purpose of this. You have everything you need from Allegiant General Pryde. Does he know you are conducting these interviews?”

“We have permission to interview members of staff from a pre-approved list.” The director confirmed as the red light blinked, indicating recording had already begun. 

“Is there a list of questions? How long will this take? I am rather busy.” Irritation hung on every word as he shifted yet again in his seat.

“We appreciate your time, General Hux. I just have a few questions, things which we believe the viewers will want to know.” 

And with that the questions began. Hux answered each one as succinctly as possible, bordering on curt. Questions about being so successful so young within The First Order, the potential to rise through the ranks for new recruits, what it takes to find your place here. 

“What about your personal life? Is that something you have had to sacrifice to get where you are?” The director asked from his place beside the camera, looking up from his notes.

“W-What?” Hux stuttered, his brow furrowing at the intrusive question.

“Family, friends? Is there room in the first order for such things?”

“Members of The First Order have family. I don’t understand your question.” Armitage found himself leaning forward a little, his leg beginning to bounce.

“Well, you have no family, but do you have friends? People who you spend time with outside of work hours?”

“I…” he frowned. You had immediately sprung to mind, but you were a colleague. True, he enjoyed it when your paths crossed unexpectedly when neither of you were on shift, but he had never consciously sort you out. You made him smile but that didn’t equate to friendship. “My personal life is not your concern.”

“But you do manage to maintain a personal life, right? You don’t have to be all work to get on here.”

“I have a personal life. Now, if that is all, I have to get back to work.”

Standing proud on the platform, Hux looked out over the hanger filled with Storm Troopers and had to admit that this would look rather impressive once committed to film. As Pryde droned on, with yet another speech that he probably thought was inspirational, Armitage found his gaze straying across the stage to where you stood. A soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he saw you standing tall, your hands clasped behind you and your face schooled into a passive expression. Your hair was immaculate, as always, and part of him longed to see you a little disheveled, less formal. 

Your head tilted slightly, a small furrow appearing on your brow as you apparently listened intently to the speech. Your eyes flitted across and met his, causing him to look away hastily. His cheeks flushed a little at being caught admiring you, then his brain pointed out that you had looked at him, perhaps he had caught you doing the same. That possibility intrigued him, so he risked another glance across and was rewarded with a wink from you. 

That small gesture had his heart beating so fast, he thought he might pass out. His eyes snapped forward, his mind a whirl of confusion. You had winked at him. What did that mean? Was it intentional? Had he misinterpreted a blink? He was so lost in his thoughts that it wasn’t until a cheer went up from the troops that he realised Pryde had finished talking and was leading them from the platform.

“And now we wait to see the final edit. There will be a screening for all officers to approve before general release.” Pryde glanced at Hux with a look of distain. “Let us hope nobody has let us down.”


	2. The Viewing

As far as meetings went, this was the most bizarre. You had witnessed officers killed in front of you, Ren’s meltdowns, the entire conference table ripped from the floor and flipped over, but the scene as you walked into the room was definitely the most disconcerting. 

“Captain, there is a seat available in the corner.” Pryde indicated, his eyes flitting back to the doorway, obviously awaiting the arrival of the Supreme Leader. 

Chairs were set out in rows, all facing where you assumed the documentary would be projected. Officers were sat in their ranks, silent, nervously wondering what fresh hell this experiment would bring and who would still be standing at the end of the viewing. The tension was palpable. 

As you made your way to the empty seat, taking care not to stand on people’s feet, you caught the familiar red hair from the corner of you eye. He was sitting in the second row, as was fitting his own rank. There was a pained look on his face, and you noticed him wringing his hands absentmindedly. Part of you wanted to take his hands in yours and tell him everything would be just fine, but that would be madness. He was a superior officer and such familiarity would be unwelcome. As you took your seat, he glanced your way and you gave him a soft smile, one which he mirrored momentarily before Kylo entered the room.

“Let’s get this over with.” The force user huffed, already clearly irritated by the whole situation, which did not bode well for everyone else in this room. 

The room dimmed and the screen flickered to life. This was definitely going to be interesting. 

The sweeping shots and the slick voice over were more like a promotional film than a documentary, and you could tell Pryde approved. The ship looked good, the troops ordered, a well-oiled machine.

FN-1824 appeared on the screen, sitting on a black leather sofa with the camera focused on the helmet which hid his face. 

“Everything here is so regimented,” the interviewer said off camera and you could feel a knot of tension forming in your gut. “is there any room for relationships? Friendships? Do the officers keep themselves separate? Are there officers people would prefer to interact with? General Hux, for example. Would you say he is more approachable than Allegiant General Pryde?”

There was a pause and it felt as if the whole room was holding their breath.

“We do form friendships. You don’t work this close to people without bonds forming and those friendships mean you fight harder for each other. These are your brothers, your sisters. That’s something my Captain taught me, and she’s right. We all fight for a cause, and that can be a little abstract, but when the boots hit the ground, I fight to get as many of my ‘family’ back safe. It’s a powerful motivator.” You beamed with pride at your troop on the screen. That was a good answer, a balance between encouraging recruits and the party line. You made a mental note to congratulate him later. 

“It’s clear you have a lot of respect for your Captain.” You could hear the smile in the interviewer’s voice and your brow furrowed, what was he implying? “Do you have much interaction with your Generals? Any tips or tricks for new recruits dealing with officers?”

“Tips?” A low rumbling chortle came from FN-1824. “Erm, if you have to deliver bad news to General Hux then it’s best to do so when Captain Emma is there.” A montage of Storm troopers approaching General Hux in your presence then played before cutting back to a chuckling FN-1824. “You’re less likely to end up feeling his full wrath.”

“And why do you think that is?” The faceless interviewer asked, and you had to admit, that was the question in your mind at that point.

“I couldn’t say. All I know is that it works.” He shrugged and the shot changed to Allegiant General Pryde standing on the bridge.

“Our recruits are the best trained in the galaxy. We take only the bravest, those most loyal to creating a galaxy that is ordered and runs smoothly.” You zoned out of his speech as it meandered on, your mind still running over FN-1824’s words. Your eyes were drawn to the image of Armitage standing at a console just over Pryde’s shoulder. He looked so handsome, and you felt once again that he should have been the focus of this documentary, he would have encouraged more recruits. You saw yourself join him, delivering a report, and noticed his body seemed to relax a little in your presence. 

It took you a moment to realise that it wasn’t just you focusing in on the interaction between you and your General, the camera was slowly zooming in, Pryde’s face now out of shot. The look on Armitage’s face as you straightened his collar set your heart racing. It looked like such an intimate moment and yet had it felt like that at the time? Your eyes were glued to the screen, wishing your past self would just lean into him a little more, perhaps look up and see the way he was looking at you. That wasn’t what happened though, the moment was interrupted by a Storm Trooper approaching and then you were leaving. The camera remained on Hux’s face as he watched you go, a myriad of emotions washing over him before he closed his eyes, shook his head and sighed. 

The action on screen once more shifted, and you found your eyes pulled from the film to the slumped shoulders of Armitage, a look of anguish etched on his handsome features that made your chest ache. Was it possible the feelings you had been harbouring for him were reciprocated? You could hear your voice emanating from the screen and realisation washed over you. This was the day your Supreme Leader lost his shit. Well, it was the day he lost his shit near the camera crew. 

Your eyes shot back to the screen and you held your breath. This could be the moment you became the subject of Ren’s rage purely for being the one on screen when he got caught out. The transitions were almost seamless. For those of you who knew what happened on that day, you could clearly hear the sound of a lightsaber being swung, and see Hux hurriedly rushing past you and up the corridor towards an ominous red light. The cut to you walking down a similar corridor was only a little jarring, but barely noticeable. You cringed slightly as you spotted the damage to various consoles as you continued your speech to encourage recruits, but thankfully Kylo had been successfully omitted from the footage. 

“There are plenty of opportunities here in The First Order, lots of training, we help you grow to be who you were always meant to be.” You smiled from the screen.

“Are you saying that there is potential to rise through the ranks?” The off-screen interviewer asked.

“Not everyone is Officer material, we need technicians, troopers, maintenance workers. In order for our Supreme Leader to be able to focus on his vision of the galaxy there are a lot of people who excel in their roles. Yes, there is potential to rise, I mean, just look at General Hux.” A fond smile played on your lips, betraying you for a moment before you continued. “He has devoted his entire life to The First Order. He has worked hard, sacrificed much, and he is the best strategist I have ever met. I couldn’t do my job if I didn’t trust my General, if I didn’t believe in him, and my troops have that same level of belief and trust in me.” 

You felt eyes on you, but you stared fixedly at the screen. At the time, you had thought your words inspiring, hearing them back you could sense the danger. You were loyal to Hux and your troopers were loyal to you. That could pose a danger to the Supreme Leader and you knew that those words had possibly signed your death warrant. 

The film moved on. More sweeping shots. More Pryde waxing lyrical. Your mind was racing, wondering who would be the one to take you out. Would Ren make Hux do it? Maybe the Supreme Leader would take you out himself. The canteen appeared on the screen, the voice over talking about how The First Order was like ‘a big family’. The camera panned around and stopped at the queue where you were laughing at something Hux had said. You remembered that conversation, the one that had sounded a little like he was asking you to dine with him on a weekly basis, if you squinted a little and tilted your head a bit. The line had moved but he was so busy looking at you, it was as if the rest of the universe didn’t exist for the two of you. You weren’t paying attention to the voiceover now, purely focused on the way the corners of Armitage’s lips quirked up, and the way the tips of his ears flushed as you pointed out it was his turn to order. If you didn’t make it out of this room then your only regret would be that you never told him how you felt, how he made you feel, even if he didn’t return your love. 

Armitage Hux appeared on the screen, sitting almost rigidly on a black leather sofa with the camera focused on his face. You barely hold back a giggle as you see the pure irritation in every inch of his expression. The interview may have only just started, or he may have been there for hours, there is no way to tell, but he is clearly trying to hold himself back from just getting up and leaving.

“What about your personal life? Is that something you have had to sacrifice to get where you are?” The faceless voice asked and you can’t help but recall earlier in the documentary when you said he had sacrificed a lot.

“W-What?” The expression on his face was vulnerability mixed with confusion, clearly uncomfortable.

“Family, friends? Is there room in the first order for such things?” That was the burning question. That was the sticking point for new recruits and the truth was, in an environment where people regularly stabbed you in the back to get ahead there was room for alliances, but not necessarily friendships.

“Members of The First Order have family. I don’t understand your question.” The leg bounce was such a tell. You knew him well enough to realise that the interviewer had hit a nerve and if he didn’t tread carefully he would find himself on the wrong end of a blaster.

“Well, you have no family, but do you have friends? People who you spend time with outside of work hours?”

“I…” You waited with baited breath for his answer, wondering, hoping against hope that he might mention you. Of course, he didn’t, but you felt him looking your way across the room. Your eyes met his and you knew that even if he hadn’t said your name, you had been the one to cross his mind. “My personal life is not your concern.”

Ranks of Storm Troopers assembled before an impressive platform, the music swelling, the bold words of an impassioned Allegiant General booming from the speakers. This was the crescendo of the documentary, the jewel in the crown. This was the call to arms, the metaphorical handing over of the sign-up sheet. It all looked incredibly impressive and left you in no doubt that the recruitment numbers would rise. 

The camera zoomed in on the stage, Pryde in the center, but your attention was stolen once more by the handsome red head who you noticed was stealing glances at you across the stage. A smile pulled at your lips at the look on his face, which could only be described as ‘love struck’. His head whipped back to face forward and you frowned, before realising it was because you had looked his way. The sound editor had brought the volume of Pryde’s speech down and brought up the music, clearly you were not the only one focused on the background interaction. 

On screen, Hux tentatively looked your way again, the tips of his ears flushing red as his head snapped back forward, his eyes wide and a little panicked while you could see yourself trying hard to bite back a grin that threatened to split your face in two. You had winked at him and his reaction had been priceless. Part of you was glad it had been caught on camera while a larger part knew Pryde would reprimand you if Ren didn’t. The look on Hux’s face was worth it though. You would take all the punishment in the world just to make him smile.

The credits rolled and you once again felt that sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. Ren got to his feet as the lights came up and turned to the assembled crowd, his face hidden by his mask. “Allegiant General, I think you will agree with me when I say that was…” the tension in the room grew ten fold as everyone tried to figure out what the Supreme Leader might be thinking, “…excellent. I think your use of General Hux and Captain Emma was particularly useful, excellent acting on their part. To have identified the issue with recruitment being the concern about interpersonal relationships and then to address that without it seeming to be the main point, good job.” He swept out of the room, leaving Pryde to glare at Hux. 

As soon as the Supreme Leader had left, that seemed to be the indicator that everyone was free to leave. Like rats from a sinking ship, the crowd of officers dispersed, eager to be seen returning to their work. As you got to your feet, you noticed there was only one other person left in the room with you. 

“I thought for a moment there I wasn’t going to make it out of here.” You half joked as you looked over at Hux.

“You and me both. I’m surprised Pryde didn’t just shoot you when you said you believe in me. That was a reckless and dangerous thing to say.” His face was twisted in a mixture of concern, hope and nerves. 

“I’m sorry. That was never my intention. I was just speaking the truth.”

“Yes. Well, the truth might well get you killed and I… I couldn’t bear that.” He looked down, embarrassed by his confession perhaps. Whatever the reason, you found your feet had taken matters into their own hands, inching through the discarded chairs and closing the space between you. It wasn’t until your boots came into his view that he looked up, his eyes searching your face, trying to make sense of these things you made him feel. 

Reaching out, you took his gloved hand in your own, moving closer still when he didn’t pull away from your contact. Placing his hands on your hips, you slipped your own up the length of his arms, resting for a moment on his shoulders as you gazed into his cerulean eyes. Removing your gloves, you let them drop to the floor as you reached up and tenderly caressed his cheek. Hux’s eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment as he leaned into your touch. The sensation of your skin against his sent a thrill through him he had previously not thought possible. 

“We have to be careful.” He whispered, slowly opening his eyes to meet yours.

“We’re the poster couple for The First Order. As long as we have Ren’s backing then there’s nothing Pryde can do about it. But I promise, I will be careful.” You murmured, raising a little on your toes as your fingers wound through his immaculately styled hair.

“A couple? You would… oh kriff.” He sighed, swallowing thickly, his mind going fuzzy around the edges.

“I would.” You hum as your lips graze his and in that moment you both knew that nothing in the galaxy could stop you being together.


End file.
